Kidnapped Love
by icefairyprincess4eva
Summary: What happens when she actually drinks the water, and is kidnapped my a greedy "suitor." Will Jesse save the day, or will the secret be exposed? P.S when I say Tuck in this story I'm talking about Jesse, not the dad : R
1. Chapter 1

Her hands fumbled for the vile, the one that would truly turn her into an immortal, just like her love. She had officially turned 16, and was supposed to wait another year, but the idea had lingered with her for so long, and she could not wait any longer. She lifted the bottle to her lips and felt the water as I touched her lips, and all at once she felt different. To test the power of the water, she took the vile and smashed it against her hand. A normal human being would have bled to death, but now that she was immortal she did not feel the pain, nor did she bare the marks of the glass. Her questions were answered, and all she would have to do was wait until Jesse returned without raising suspicion from her now none-aging self. She looked out into the forest, where deep inside the forbidden spring bubbled. She thought of her family, and how they might react when they visited and no grandchildren and no mother, old with age. Oh she hoped Jesse would come soon, it was almost unbearable. Suitors had already started appearing at the door, most of them money hungry, but all pleased my mother. She knew that sooner or later she would be married off to one of the corny suitors that her mother so much preferred. _Please hurry Jesse, please. Don't make me marry a stranger. I belong with you my love. Hurry times running out. _

_  
_The bell rang, signaling the visit of another unexpected guest. I winced as his charming words increased my mothers wonderful feelings towards him. I was called out into the parlor to meet my maybe future husband.

"Darling," my mother said, " this is Thomas, and he has come hear to meet you and take you on a lovely summer ride around the country!"

"Wonderful." That was all that I could manage from my lips, my thoughts were screaming run, but my manners screwed my feet to the floor. Mr. Thomas took me by the arm, and I had one last look at my sweet home before the carriage rode off into the summer evening. I watched as the houses became further and further apart, and how it seemed as if we had been riding for hours. I wondered how we would get home before nightfall. " Excuse me, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but shouldn't we be heading back to my home now?"

"Oh no, I'm afraid you won't be going back there for awhile. You being so rich I'm sure there would be a handsome reward to get you back!" He looked into my eyes, I started to scream but out of nowhere he gagged me and threw a sack over my head. _Jesse, please find me and save me from despair. _The sack slowly became damp from my tears, and I only hoped my knight would rescue me soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Sorry I have not written for a while, been busy and forgot, hope you like this chapter**

Bad guy's pov:

My Pulse still racing, I know it was wrong, but hey I need the money. I had been watching her for so long, watching as she never aged, she had a secret that she was keeping, and I knew that I could get anything as long as I kept threatening to expose her. Winnie, perfect in every way, after they made a fool of my father, I was keen on getting my revenge. I looked into the back of the wagon, where she slept peacefully. Her peaceful face glowing in the moonlight, shinning on her through the slits in the wagon top. How something so innocent could, be cursed with something so out of her league. I envied her so much, and maybe I could even get her to make me immortal to. I wonder how her lover will feel when he returns to come for her and her parents explain the story of how she ran off with one of the suitors. Oh what fun I shall have making him suffer. I returned my glance back on the road. The sun had completely sunk into the mountain side making it almost impossible to see the road ahead. I would have to find a place to rest soon or be forced to crash. I saw a small motel up the way, most likely abandoned by the looks of it. I pulled in behind the building out of sight just to make sure that if anybody was driving by they would not see us. Holding her in my arms, I kicked open the door and threw her on the closet bed I could find. I slept at the foot of bed, to make sure that if she woke up I would know immediately. I tried to stay awake but my eyes started to droop and before I knew it I fell asleep.

Winnies POV:

I woke up that morning with a bump on my head, and confusion all around me. I had no idea why I was where I was or how I got there. I slowly got out of the bed, noticing I was still in my evening gown. I started to make my way towards the door when a hand suddenly grabbed my from behind. "Don't even think about running away my dear." All of a sudden everything started to flood back to me. Now the only question was how I was going to get out of this mess and find my way back into Tuck's loving arms. "Please let me go, why are you doing this." Questions started to flow out of my mouth, and it would have continued like that if a hand did not clasp over my mouth.

"Shut up and start moving all will be revealed later." I dare not saying anything more and moved where he pushed me. Trying to put together a plan of escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Winnie's POV

Fumbling blindly, I finally arrive at the destination the man was pushing me towards. Into a wagon I am pushed, and as I climb into the back of such ancient machinery the man looks into my eyes.

"You think you're so clever drinking that water don't you?"I begin to panic. How could this person know about the water, the water that has made me immortal, the water that I drank so that I could be with my true love forever? I assume that my eyes gave it away because he began to laugh. "Oh yes I know all about your special water, and about that family. Oh yes I know everything. You see, when I was a young boy my father was a travelling person, looking for ways to make money. Stumbling into your little town, he soon discovered your secret, and that family's. What surprised to know that after all those years, after the death of my father, his son is back to seek revenge. Silly girl, we don't give up that easily." My fist flung from his grasp, and I started to flail, only to be pushed to the back of the wagon, hard, hitting my head as the world around me started to fade. "Oh yes," he says, "what's the saying? An eye for an eye they say." Then blackout.

Bad Guys POV

_I never meant to fling her back that hard, but I didn't expect such force from a mere girl. Oh how revenge felt, but yet how empty I truly was. Where was the feeling of triumph, where was that joy? Nothing. I felt nothing. Looking into the girl's face, how distraught, hurt, her face looked. What had I done? No! Push those thoughts away, focus on the prize. I had to get her as far away from that town as possible, because sooner or later the town's people would understand and start to look for her. Those idiots she called parents, always trying to marry off their child at the first hint of wealth. Appears the acting paid off, but oh how I hated it! I never wanted this life, but after my poor father this destiny was thrust upon me, with nothing to do, nowhere to run. Eyes on the road, focus, and breathe. Just your average kidnapping, no big deal. _

_ I turn into an old country road, and ride in the shadows. I look behind me and Winnie is still sleeping, breathing deeply. Her hair lining her small fragile face, her hands placed gingerly on her…What am I thinking about? Focus on the road! I'm kidnapping her, and I mustn't show any feelings towards her. Focus and drive. _

I was running, running as fast as I knew how, with a young man yelling behind me. I was free! I had no cares in the world. Up in the distance was a familiar face, and my heart skipped a beat. It was Huck! Huck had found me! As I approached him his arms were outreached, and I ran towards them. As we embraced I suddenly jolted awake. A dream, it was all a dream, and reality slowly and painfully set back in. I was still in the wagon, and there was still that man holding me captive. It was dusk and the sun was painted a brilliant yellow and pink, but it didn't matter. How was I to enjoy its beauty when I was a prisoner? My head began to throb again, and I reached to touch it, but I was stopped. That sneaky man had me tied to the wagon.

"Sorry for that, but I just can't risk you trying to pull anything." Knowing there was nothing I could do right now, I would have to think it over for a bit. With a defeated spirit, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun burned my eyes as they tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion. I tried stretching but unfortunately my kidnapper had my hands tied and feet bound. Body aching, I slowly found a way to sit up. The wagon was still moving, so I assume we must still be running from whatever I was leaving. Although I hated to admit it, this was the most time I had ever felt free after Huck left. The words set in painfully, would I ever see him again, would our hands hold the familiar grasp that I had once loved. I had done everything he had told me to do, everything and nothing had played out as he told me it would. The wagon began to jerk more frequently now. Great, I thought, the idot took this beast off road, brilliant. Sliding around the back, I began to feel the wagon shifting its weight, then suddenly CRACK! Oh no, now what? I could hear the frustrated groans from the man in the front. I smiled to myself, that's just what he deserved. For once Karma was on my side. Hearing the footsteps start to come around I knew that he was going to make me walk, and quickly I devised a plan.

_Great, how could this have happened, that country road looked safe, but who knew it could be so rough. Guess I was over confident on my driving skills, and now we would have to walk the rest of the way, and even better I will most likely have to listen to Winnie the whole way. Winnie….Winnie, her name sounded so sweet to my ears like a song that I used to hear a long time ago. How could I focus with such thoughts in my head, why was I growing so close to her? My mind was tearing my morals to shreds, making me rethink everything, but I knew that I had to do this, to make that family pay for what they did to my father. Eyes focused, head high. _

**Tuck's Perspective:**

**My ride slowly pulled into what I knew was Winnie's house, everything looking the same since the day I left my true love, but it was missing something. I could not see into the house for the shutters were drawn, and there was no smiling girl to greet me. Something was dreadfully wrong, where was Winnie! I knocked on there door and before I could move my hand back to my side it was open. "Winnie!" the poor woman looked tired and it appeared she had not slept in days. **

"**No miss, I'm not Winnie," I told her as her eyes searched around as if trying to see for miles. "If you don't mind me asking, where is Winnie. I'm an old friend of hers and I was stopping here to meet her." The woman looked at me, as if I had reopened a wound simply by saying Winnie's name, and as she invited me in, the feeling about my love only got more anxious and worried for her. There were pictures of her face on posters scattered everywhere and everything was black. **

"**Sit down ,"she told me, her face beginning to become moist. "Winnie, my dear Winnie, she is gone, taken from us from a suitor who I thought was perfect for her. I was so ansioux, and she didn't seem to mind, so I let them go on a ride. However, minutes turned into hours, and they weren't back. I fear she has been kidnapped." The poor old woman burst into tears, and I could only sit there, frozen in time, my heart breaking bit by bit. I sat there dazed, trying to move, to say something, but I couldn't. I sat there with the old woman for hours, with her crying and myself sitting there stunned. It wasn't until much later that I gathered my senses back together and stood. **

"**Don't worry, I'm going to get Winnie back for the both of us!" With that I left her there, with a new fire in me to find my love, and take revenge on the poor man who thought he had won. **


End file.
